Japanese Patent Laid Open JP-A-2003-319815 filed by Kao Corporation discloses a hair holder which is a flat tube formed of a sheet in such a design to allow a hair bundle to be inserted from an opening at one end thereof toward an opening at the other end thereof. The hair holder having a hair bundle inserted therethrough is rolled up. The hair bundle is rolled up together with the tube so that hair can be curled by a simple operation.